A Secret to Keep or to Share
by NenePasciele
Summary: A famiglia from Italy comes to Namimori, bearing a grudge against the Vongola; and with Tsuna as the future Decimo, they decided to end the family line with him. What'll Tsuna do when the dangerous mafia family threatens to attack him when and where he least expects it while unknowingly threatening to reveal his secret mafia life? Two-shot... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi, this is my first one shot for Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
****So I just wanted to give a heads up for that and to just take a shot at it  
****This is one of those… "yay, his classmates found out" sort of stories  
****I don't think it'll last very long but it'll be fun**

**And I decided to post this story just so that I could get into the groove of KHR fics  
****Also, I'm researching the characters again to see what I can work with haha  
****Well, imma just stop right here  
****Saa~ We Start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… if I did, I would've made Tsuna badass from the start! Not that he doesn't turn into one eventually… err not that he wasn't one, he's just… you know what, never mind hehe -.-'**

* * *

KHR: A Secret to Keep or to Share

Have you ever had one of those days where you knew that it was going to be a bad day right from the moment you woke up? Have you ever had ominous dreams which give you a preview of your worst nightmare yet to come? Tsuna was having one of those days, although with his hyper intuition, it made the feeling ten times worse. He felt dizzy just thinking about it and to push it over the top, Reborn had just left him a note the day before saying that he'd be on a business trip the next day, which was today, and that'd he'll have to manage on his own.

"_Reborn couldn't even warn me about it..." _Tsuna sighed as he took a glance at where he'd left the letter but on top of it, he found another envelope, still sealed with a wax seal of some sort of crest. He broke it off, slipped the card out and read it.

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi-san  
__or should I say, Vongola Decimo-sama..._

Tsuna had to pause for a moment before continuing on. Why had the letter addressed him in this sort of fashion, he wondered and hoped it wasn't Reborn trying to freak him out a bit, or in his case, a lot. He knew that this wasn't a very good sign and felt his hands quivering but then didn't think much of it until he read on.

_This is a warning for you and your guardians. I'd tell you to watch your back, but with you reading this note, I would find that it won't be as hard as I thought. Assassination that is... I figured that I should give this a little test, if you would read this card or not.  
__The fact that you're actually are reading this is a miracle in itself for us. Not that you should be terribly concerned. If you come alone to this location on the map at noon sharp, we'll consider sparing your guardians, friends, family, anyone you associate with._

The brown haired boy cringed at this fact. He hadn't wanted to get anyone else involved if possible but these assassins knew exactly where he was and who he was connected to. If he denied them now, then he'd be putting everyone in grave danger.

_It would be a shame bringing unrelated bodies into this but if you don't obey, you'll leave us no choice in the matter. So it'd be wise to oblige and submit to our demands, now wouldn't it? We wouldn't want to make this any more difficult than it already needs to be. We humbly await your highness' decision, not that it makes much difference for us._

_Our regards to you,  
__The Gallo Famiglia_

"What do I do?" Tsuna reread the letter over and over as he pondered on what he could do.

"Tsu-kun!"

"_Okaa-san..."_ Tsuna thought as he heard his mother's voice. "You're friends are here to pick you up for school. Also, I have a few errands to run today as well and am taking the kids with me." She called out as he heard the laughter and yelling of the infants. Tsuna wasn't sure what to do but just picked himself up, put the map and note in his pocket and went to school. He ran down the stairs and decided to warn his two best friends about the matter first.

"Ohayo Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna tried to put a smile on his face.

"Ohayo gonzaimasu, Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto said casually.

"A-ano..." Tsuna then started to feel uneasy as the trio started to walk.

"What is it Tsuna?" Yamamoto's expression changed when he saw the brown haired boy.

"What's wrong, Juudaime, are you not feeling well?" Gokudera was even more worried.

"Yes... no it's... well..." Tsuna then handed them the note that he'd found and waited for them to finish.

"We should warn everyone about this." Yamamoto had a serious face on. "What did the kid say about it?"

"Reborn went on a business trip today and isn't here." The brown haired boy frowned.

"What?! Reborn-san isn't here? Well, we shouldn't ignore this but I don't want Juudaime to go alone." Gokudera was also in serious mode.

"I'm sure Tsuna will be fine on his own. After all, he can hold his own against anyone." Yamamoto said.

"But we don't know how many are going to be there." Tsuna also sighed, his head pounding with all this worry. By this time, the trio had made it to the school and the bell then rang. They entered through the gate when they were suddenly stopped by Hibari.

"H-hibari-san." Tsuna stuttered in surprise. But to think, he should've really been used to this school welcome by now.

"You herbivores are going to be late."

"You're the one who stopped us!" Gokudera exclaimed. Hibari raised his tonfas in response.

"Ahhh, matte!" Tsuna came between the two. "Hibari-san, I have something to tell you." Tsuna looked at him seriously and Hibari then observed him for a moment before backing down. Tsuna then explained the situation to him and then waited for his response. It took a while before Hibari actually said anything, not that he says much entirely other than threats.

"Hmph." Was all Hibari had responded back and then turned away. "Hurry to class." He muttered then disappeared into the school.

"Do you really think he'll help Tsuna?" Yamamoto wondered.

"Well, I'm sure that Hibari-san wouldn't want anything to happen to anyone here in Namimori, especially when threatened by mafiaso from Italy... right?" Tsuna hoped that he was right. Gokudera really didn't care much for the skylark but if his Juudaime was willing to let and trust Hibari to handle not only the students of their school but the rest of Namimori, then he had to let him.

"We better get to class." Tsuna said as he led them inside the school.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Throughout the day, Tsuna couldn't focus on his school lessons. He had seen Ryohei around the school and had told him the situation as well. He EXTREMELY wasn't happy with unrelated people, particularly his sister, being involved with such a dangerous thing. He already had it bad enough that Kyoko was aware of their involvement in the mafia but this would be crossing the line. The young boy just couldn't sit easy as his hyper intuition was clouding his mind as it sent him signals every now and then and they were like shockwaves, getting bigger and bigger each time.

His breathing eventually became uneven as his worry grew with each passing minute. Tsuna gazed up at the clock and found it to be less than 15 minutes before the fated meeting. He wondered how he was supposed to get out of class to meet the Gallo famiglia. He knew that the teacher wouldn't let him leave without a really good reason and Reborn wasn't around to help him out. He started to panic a bit inside as he was informed before by Reborn what the Gallo's were capable of and it didn't help his thinking, knowing what they'd done to the Vongola before.

Yamamoto and Gokudera took notice of Tsuna uneasiness and both gave uneasy glances towards their boss as he started to perspire a bit.

"Juudaime, daijoubu desu ka?" Gokudera whispered but Tsuna didn't seem to have taken notice. Even Kyoko could see that he wasn't his normal self today.

"Tsuna-kun." She said under her breath as Hana shot her a weird glance.

The teacher then noticed that a few of his students had stopped paying attention and then glanced over to Tsuna who seemed to be the most out of it. "Sawada!" He called out as everyone then turned their heads to look at said boy. Tsuna just looked up, the teacher snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, hai, sensei?" Tsuna still didn't seem to be in tune with the classroom.

"Are you listening? Answer the next question." He said as he pointed towards the boy's textbook. Tsuna quickly grabbed his text book, not without fumbling with it first, then glanced at the page.

"We're on question 13 Juudaime." Gokudera aided. Tsuna just gave a small thank you nod and was about to answer the question when he suddenly got another buzz from his hyper intuition. It felt like there was someone really close, watching their every move and it chilled him to the bone as his brain was screaming to leave immediately. Tsuna froze up for a moment as he was about to say something. He took a good look around him and warily scanned the windows, eventually something did catch his eye as they widened.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Yamamoto exclaimed as he stood from his seat. The class then looked at the baseball loving boy before turning back to their dame classmate.

"Juudaime?!" Gokudera turned around to see that the other was now shivering as his hands, holding the book, quivered.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko had been warned earlier that day to be aware of what was happening around her and was told to stay with a friend at all times. She wasn't sure what was happening but she knew that whenever she got a warning like that, and from her brother of all people, she knew that it was important.

Tsuna couldn't handle all of them yelling at him at once and felt all the gazes rest on him. He felt like he was being boxed in and his vision was getting blurred as everything around him spun. Then everything blacked out and he slowly fell sideways, succumbing to the peace of darkness. Gokudera luckily reacted fast enough and caught him before he hit his head on the desk beside him. Murmurs were heard throughout the class as they witnessed their classmate pass out. Others just said that he was too pressured and was being the same dame-Tsuna that he always was.

Yamamoto and Gokudera ignored them all and figured that stress was the reason but it wasn't school related. "Sensei, we're going to take him to the infirmary." Yamamoto exclaimed as Gokudera picked up the boy in his arms and they both ran out.

"Wait, you both can't be..." His words were ignored as the door shut. "excused. I'm sure that Sawada will be fine, now let's get back to the lesson." He said as he grabbed their attention once again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ne, Gokudera, how is he?" Yamamoto wondered as they ran towards the nurse's office.

"Uneven breathing, sweating and he passed out... I think Juudaime is worrying himself too much over this thing with the Gallo family." Gokudera said.

"Who is the Gallo Family anyways? Have you heard of them before?" the black haired boy asked.

Gokudera just rolled his eyes but decided that it might be helpful if the yakyuu baka knew of the people they were dealing with. Yamamoto had opened the door once they reached the infirmary. It turns out that the nurse was out on an early lunch break, which Gokudera had inwardly cursed her for taking. He then laid Tsuna on the bed and put the blanket over him. After making sure Tsuna was comfortable, he turned back towards Yamamoto to start explaining who the Gallo's were.

"From what I was told, they were another famiglia in Italy that seemed to be pretty close with the Vongola. However, they were proven to just want to over throw the family and take its place as the most powerful. They've been attempting assassination on the Nono for many years. Their very first attempt was to gain the trust of the family and formed an alliance, which we later found to be falsified. Then, when they were invited into the house, they attacked everyone in sight. There were many casualties but everyone survived thanks to the Nono's guardians." Gokudera repeated the story that he'd heard many times from his sister.

"So I'm guessing that they're just using the people closest to Tsuna to threaten him into giving himself up without much of a fight and then kill him afterwards."

"There's no way that I'm letting Juudaime get killed!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Of course, we're all... going to... g-get t-through... this, G-Goku..dera-kun." A weak voice interrupted as the pair stopped in their tracks.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera felt relief rush through him.

"Tsuna, you feeling okay?" Yamamoto showed Tsuna a small smile.

"Ahh, just a little headache." Tsuna tried to brush it off with a laugh. "Where are we anyways? This isn't the classroom." Tsuna looked around.

"Well, we took you to the nurse's office but she's out right now." Yamamoto said calmly.

"It isn't a little headache, Juudaime. I'm sorry for not noticing your illness sooner. I'm not worthy of being your right hand man!" He bowed on the floor causing Tsuna to immediately tell him to stand up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." The apologizing continued until Tsuna convinced him that he was alright. Tsuna then snapped out of bed when he realized what he'd had to do. Though, when he tried to get up, he stumbled on the blankets and nearly fell on his face for the second time that day if it weren't for Gokudera.

"Juudaime, you still aren't well." Gokudera said, as he helped Tsuna regain his bearings.

"It's nothing, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said and then interrupted before either of the boys said anything else. "My Hyper Intuition is just bothering me more than usual and is causing me to have a strange headache. Ah, what time is it?"

"10 past noon." Yamamoto took a glance at the clock, then widened his eyes in realization.

"The meeting!" Gokudera exclaimed as the trio then stood up and ran into the hallway. "We're already 10 minutes late!"

"We'll have to run there." Tsuna panicked as he took out the map from his pocket.

"But isn't it easier for you to use your flames?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yakyuu baka! Juudaime can't do that here! There are too many people." Tsuna just sighed. If there was anything that would give away their cover, it would be these two's loud arguments. Tsuna just left them and ran ahead, not wanting to waste any more time. Tsuna made sure that no one had paid much attention to him as he left school and ran out the gate. He looked up and the down the street to make sure that no one was around. He then took out his gloves and pills and took off towards the destination.

"It should be around here." Tsuna said to himself as he arrived at the old shrine. "Where are they?" Tsuna was getting worried as his Hyper Intuition picked up no persons in the area. He took note of the time and found himself to be 30 minutes late. He looked towards the shrine and then found another note, similar to the other one that he'd received.

_Vongola Decimo,_

_It seems as though you've broken our agreement to come alone, let alone coming to the meeting at all. Therefore we have no choice but to take action into our own hands. Where will we go you ask? Well, that is something that you'll have to figure out yourself. We could attack anyone at any given moment and it'll be your entire fault.  
__Good luck protecting your loved ones, Vongola..._

_Our regards to your highness,  
__The Gallo Famiglia_

Tsuna's headache had grown ten times larger as he shrunk to his knees and punched the ground. This time, there was no specific time set and they could set off at any given moment like they'd said. Once again, he was the one at a disadvantage. Knowing the Famiglia, they'd have set up lookouts for different people that he cared about. Tsuna had shaken the headache off in order to concentrate on where they'd probably gone.

"_If they're targeting people that are close to me, then there are only a few places that they'd go. Number one would be home, but mom and the kids are all out shopping for the day. Even if they were to get attacked, they're in a public place and that would bring unwanted attention towards themselves." _Tsuna had to think logically and carefully since the Gallo Famiglia was already on the move.

"_Second would be attacking Haru's school, though, they'd figure that it wouldn't make as big of an impact as they'd want it to be on me. It would be the same attacking Chrome, Ken and Chikusa. So the number one place would be at..." _Tsuna then had a sudden realization as he remembered what he'd seen earlier that day and quickly took to the sky when he realized where they'd be targeting.

Assuming that the entire Famiglia hadn't come because of airfare issues, he'd assume that they'd maybe send 10 people at most. And if his hyper intuition was correct as it always was, it was at its strongest when near the place where their dangerous presence all gathered together.

"_School."_ Tsuna thought as he tried to fly as fast as he can before they could harm anyone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gokudera and Yamamoto continued their argument, well one-sided argument due to Yamamoto's lack of involvement. "Maa~ maa~ Gokudera, people are starting to stare, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked towards where he'd last seen the young decimo.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera forgot his rage towards the other as he looked around for the boy. Just then, another boy came walking down the hallway.

"If you're looking for Dame-Tsuna, he ran out of the building a while ago." He said as he took the final bite of his sandwich.

"I guess he left without us." Yamamoto said.

"But Juudaime's going to be facing those nasty guys all by himself!"

_Midori, tanabiku Namimoooriiii nooooo~  
__Dai naku shou naku  
__Nami ga ii~~~_

The pair heard a familiar yellow bird sing the Namimori Anthem and they instantly knew who came right after. "Urusai, you're making too much noise. Kamikorosu." A certain prefect had said as he approached, tonfas at hand. Hibari then noticed the lack of a certain brown haired herbivore. "Where's the other Herbivore?" He questioned.

"Well, Tsuna just left..." Yamamoto was about to say what the missing other had done, ditched school. Luckily Gokudera had amazing reflexes and shut him up in time.

"Juudaime left for the restroom just a few moments ago." Gokudera covered. He knew what the skylark would do to his boss if he found out that he actually dared to leave the school, even with a good explanation.

"Hmph... don't disturb others." He said simply and walked off, meaning they were once again off the hook.

"Phew... yakyuu baka! You almost gave up Juudaime to the skylark!" Gokudera exclaimed but made sure to keep his volume a bit lower so as to not bring the prefect back.

"Maa~ at least you covered it." Yamamoto gave his goofy, lopsided smile. And the pair was back to where they had started... again. "But Tsuna's late, class is going to start." The bell then rang and the students all went back to their respective classrooms.

"We'll have to cover him, then." Gokudera marched over towards their room. Gokudera had told the teacher that Tsuna was still resting in the infirmary and he accepted it without question. Some of the students wanted to call out the lie as they had seen Tsuna run out of the nurse's office with the pair of boys and out the front doors of the school. However, with one glare from Gokudera they all shut up about it. The teacher then continued from where he'd left off the other day in this subject.

Yamamoto and Gokudera couldn't help but take glances between the classroom door and the window every few moments in hopes of seeing the boy come back but they've waited for a while and had seen no sign of him. Suddenly, the two had felt a hostile presence and stood up immediately.

"What's wrong with the two of you today? It's odd seeing Gokudera so alert and Yamamoto not sleeping in class for once." The teacher said as he turned around, arms crossed.

"You guys were acting really odd all day." Some girl said from the front of the class.

"Maybe it's from hanging out with dame Tsuna for so long." A boy joked. He had half expected the silverette to bark at him for insulting the boy but oddly enough, nothing came his way. Kyoko was getting a bit worried for she'd never seen them like this unless they were dealing with something from the... then it hit her.

"Hana, we have to hide." She said slowly as she motioned towards her friend and silently told her to go down towards the floor.

"Kyoko, you're acting really strange today. Is there something that we're all missing? Like some sort of national day?" She resisted Kyoko's hand and stood up herself. She took a good look at her best friend's eyes and saw pure fear in them. "Kyoko, hey what's the matter? What are you so scared of?" Hana had brought the class's attention towards them.

"Minna..." Yamamoto said in a low voice as they all looked at him. The suspense in his voice was killing them, especially his seriousness. Yamamoto had never acted this way before, not even when he was in the zone for baseball; even then, he still had a smile on his face. However at this moment, with the usually happy go lucky boy in such a serious state, everyone then took this situation seriously and listened to what they said. "get on the floor now." He said as they all motioned to move.

"Hey now! I'm the teacher and I'm not letting you kids divert your attention away from this lesson." He exclaimed.

"Sensei, you don't understand." Yamamoto said but the teacher just gave him a hard look.

"I get that you don't want to be here but that isn't the case for others. So let us continue and enough with these interruptions." He tried to sound professional but the anger was clearly present in his voice. Gokudera had said nothing the past 5 minutes and it was easy to tell for the black haired swordsman that he was concentrating on where the hostility was coming from.

"GET DOWN!" He exclaimed as he looked out the window to see something burning hurdling towards their classroom. Everyone dove as they heard his yell and the windows were all smashed to bits as four people had appeared and landed on each window sill. (let's say 4 large windows equalling four people)

"I can't believe we came all this way just to torment some little kids." A girl with her blue hair tied up spat as she took a look around the room.

"It can't be helped. The boss wanted to give the Decimo a good scare before we killed him." A younger looking girl about 9 said as she landed on the window gracefully. Her short blond hair was fixed with a striped headband. The other two, one with spiky red hair and another with a long black hair pulled back into a braid, just stood there calmly with an uninterested look while the other cackled with enjoyment from the explosion. (im sure you guys can tell who's who)

"Where is the boss?" the black haired one wondered.

"_Attention all students and staff of Namimori Middle School!" _A voice said over the PA system.

"I found him." He answered himself and listened to the announcement.

"No one move and listen to the boss speak! It could save your life." The redhead exclaimed, giving them a snarl and then tuned his ears towards the speaker at the corner of the class.

"_I am Cesare Gallo, boss of the Gallo mafia famiglia and I'm here to hold this school hostage. I command that you all stay in your respective classrooms and if you call the cops, then we'll just have to blow this school up. I am not bluffing and I am easily angered; so follow directions and you'll all get through this fine. If I or any of my comrades hear any noise from this school's hallways, then we will be forced to take drastic actions. That means all students, teachers and staff, any person in this building. First things first, teachers gather any and all portable communication devices and place them outside your doors. My men are roaming the halls as we speak and will make sure you do it correctly. With any fatal mistake, there'll be a fatal punishment for all involved parties. That is all for now." _Every person in the building went into a silent panic and was all frightened by the suddenly appearance of a hostile takeover.

There were many questions roaming around the heads of the students. Why our school? What are Italian mafiasos doing in Japan? What do they want with us? What happens if they don't get what they want? Etc...

"You heard the boss." The blue haired girl called as she jumped from the window. "Empty your phones and devices and put them on your teacher's desk." She said in a commanding tone.

"Get up from under your desk!" the red headed boy exclaimed, scaring the poor teacher. The teacher stood up shakily and waited as the students all put their phones in the pile. The teacher took out his own and picked up the others along with his and placed it outside the door.

"You two, take your seats." The black haired man said to the guardians. The two exchanged glances first before obeying. Just then, the door was kicked wide open as a muscular, blond man stepped his way into the room, observing every single one of their faces.

"Where is the Vongola Decimo?" He questioned as the students, save for three of them, all wondered what he was talking about. "If you don't come out here in ten seconds then I will blow up this school, killing you, your guardians and all the people here." He threatened.

"_Then you'd be killing yourself..." _Gokudera thought skeptically but didn't say it out loud for he might hurt someone.

10

Everyone gasped but wasn't sure what to do.

9

No one wanted to stand up and face these guys but if someone didn't make the sacrifice, then they'd all be done for.

8

They all started panic inwardly as the countdown step up a bit.

7

Kyoko inwardly prayed for Tsuna to show up to save them, like he always did.

6

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged worried glances once again as they both had no idea what to do in this moment.

5

Gokudera tightened his fists as he tried to figure out what to do.

4

All the girls felt tears well up in their eyes as they felt the countdown coming to an end.

3

The boys all wished they could do something to help their classmates but were all too scared to say anything.

2

Gokudera finally had enough of this as he looked at the Gallo famiglia.

1

"Wait!" Gokudera stood up with his fist on the table. "He isn't here." He said as they all looked at him.

"You won't be able to fool us, we've done our research and it states that this is in fact the class that he should be in, isn't that right Celia." Cesare asked the blue haired girl.

"Yes, Raffaele and I made sure to double check." She motioned towards the taller man. The other two, Elena and Duilio just stood there waiting to be commanded to do something.

"Boy, if you are just making this up to buy time, it won't work. If you don't stand down now, we'll be forced to take action against you." Cesare warned. Gokudera's classmates begged him to sit back down with their glances but he didn't listen. Yamamoto knew what he felt but he knew that if they tried something, then they might harm the class. "If that's the way you want it then there's no other choice." The blond stalked towards Gokudera and took out a blade from behind his back but Gokudera kept his expression of resentment.

"This is your last chance." He half whispered to the silverette.

"If you keep giving me warnings then I'll get the idea that you really don't want to do this." Gokudera challenged. Everyone gasped as they turned away from the situation.

"I'll tell you that I have no trouble killing brats like you." Cesare raised the blade and went for the kill when he felt a strong presence behind him and he instantly stopped and then turned around.

"And I'll need to ask you to leave this school." Tsuna suddenly appeared in front of the windows as everyone turned towards the boy shocked. "I don't care if you threaten me but if you threaten the people around me, then I just can't sit back and watch." The boy's eyes gaze was hard as he looked at the blond man.

"H-how did D-Dame Ts-Ts-Tsuna get there so fast?!" They all were at a loss for words for the boy's new found attitude. They've never seen Tsuna really stand up for himself and he was always soft spoken when picked on but this was the first time he's spoken up and ordered someone.

"D-Dame Tsuna! Get out of the way before they get to you too."

"What can you do? You can't even defend yourself!" They were all trying to get him to back down as they were insulting him.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera seemed to be relieved to see him which also came as a surprise to the others.

"Tsuna-kun, thanks goodness you came back!" Kyoko said from the back of the class.

"What is Kyoko saying?" Someone wondered.

"Why is she so glad that Tsuna's back?" another questioned.

"Kyoko, it's just Tsuna." Hana said, just as confused as the others. Kyoko didn't listen to her and seemed to brighten up a little bit. Cesare walked back to the front of the class and just looked at the boy who seemed to have arrived through the windows as well.

"I'll need to ask everyone to back away towards the wall." Tsuna said not taking his glance away from Cesare or any of the other four.

"Why should we listen to you, dame Tsuna?" a boy asked harshly. "If we move, they kill us!"

"If his highness wishes it then it should be done." Cesare said teasingly. "It won't matter if they stay in their desks or stand by the wall, either way they'll all be sitting ducks." The class still hesitated to move.

"You should listen." Elena said as she eyed them all. "After all, thing are about to get ugly here." Her tone had scared them but they still didn't move.

"Maa~ the little girl is right, you should all move back." Yamamoto said, standing up. They all still looked skeptical but it wasn't until Gokudera yelled at them that they moved. Sensei was just thrown over towards them by Duilio. They all huddled together in hopes of getting away further which only left Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto to face the five.

"I'm so glad that you could make it, Vongola." Cesare grinned as he eyed Tsuna.

"And I'm so sorry that I couldn't make our previous arrangement but as you can see, I have school." Tsuna retorted.

The students and sensei were all just listening as the conversation went on. They didn't understand what was going on or why Tsuna knew the Mafia leader until someone remembered the keyword: Vongola. "He said that he was looking for some Vongola Decimo, whatever that means." Someone said.

"But he just called dame Tsuna the Vongola, does that mean that he was looking for him?"

"That's impossible, what could he possibly do to provoke them?"

"Will you shut up?!" Gokudera spat at them and they instantly obliged.

"But what can you guys do?" someone from the back squeaked.

"We'll protect you." Yamamoto answered. "And Tsuna will take care of this guy no problem." They looked a bit skeptical about that fact but remained silent in order to avoid getting barked at by the silverette again.

"So the inheritor of the Vongola Famiglia is still wasting his time in school, how cute." Cesare commented mockingly.

"It wasn't my first choice to be chosen to be head of the family but if it means protecting my guardians, my friends and family from people like you, then I wouldn't mind having to do this." Tsuna then manoeuvered around the desks and made his way around the Gallo head so that his back was toward his classmates, though he was still a couple of desks ahead of his Storm and Rain guardian.

"That's really cute. You know, if it were under different circumstances, I wouldn't kill you and would instead have you join my own mafia." The man grabbed Tsuna's chin but he was quickly rejected. Tsuna still gave the man a hard look.

"If it were under different circumstances, you wouldn't have tried to assassinate jii-chan and try and take over our place as the strongest famiglia in Italy." The Namimori students were beyond words at this point. After hearing these little pieces of information, they eventually pieced together what it meant, well the smart ones did anyways but they kept it to themselves, too shocked to share.

"Enough small talk, you know exactly why we're here..." Cesare spoke but Duilio and Raffaele leaped for an attack, both with weapons at hand; Duilio with twin blades while Raffaele had a long sword.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!" The pair exclaimed after their boss. A few girls just screamed as they awaited the death of their classmate.

Tsuna just smirked as he then activated his Hyper Dying Will Flames and easily evaded both attacks by first redirecting Duilio's wrists and motioning himself to move out of their way while forcing the boy into the desks behind him. Then he flipped over Raffaele who was sent into the back of Duilio who was still recovering from the impact. Tsuna then landed on a desk and looked down on Cesare and the two girls behind him.

"If that's all you think would be enough to take me down, then you're sadly mistaken." Tsuna said with a high and mighty tone which angered the man.

"H-how did you..." Celia was shocked at how the boy instantly when into HDW mode. Tsuna ignored her and turned his head slightly towards the others behind him.

"Sensei," Tsuna called out as the teacher snapped his attention towards the boy. "please take everyone out of the building and follow the rest of the school towards the upper field." He said as the teacher still had fear in his eyes.

"But there are still other members outside in the halls." He said, remembering that he'd seen one of them when he opened the door.

"They won't be able to make it there alive, your highness." Elena said with a devious smile on her face and a finger at her cheek.

"That won't be a problem for there were two more guardians present within this school. There were three of us here in this classroom but the other two are more than enough to take on a few simple lackeys." Tsuna smiled back at the girl.

"But there were ten of them out there." Celia said as she then directed her attention towards the outside where students were evacuating.

"We aren't as weak as you make us out to be." Gokudera said this time, joining the conversation.

"Go now, sensei!" Yamamoto said again to them. The teacher nodded and led them all out into the hallway.

"But what about you guys? We can't leave you here." A classmate called out. Just then, Raffaele announced that they wouldn't be leaving that easy and sprang towards them. Yamamoto instantly found his sword, since he was eyeing it for a long period of time and was looking for it while Cesare spoke to them, and then whacked the male straight in the face in order to prevent him from harming the class.

"We know how to handle ourselves." He said with a smile.

"But, just who are you guys? And why does dame Tsuna have fire on his head?"

"We'll have to explain later, just go now!" Yamamoto struggled to keep Raffaele away from them as he tried a second attempt at getting them. They nodded and ran after their sensei.

"It's very noble of you to let your friends go as you face danger alone." Raffaele mocked.

"I'm not alone though, I still have my friends here fighting with me." He then pushed him back and unsheathed the sword from its sheath. Gokudera had begun fighting Duilio who was swinging madly at him, trying to slice him up while Tsuna was left to fight the three remaining Gallo members.

"Three on one isn't fair!" Gokudera shouted at them as they each tried to get Tsuna with their weapons. Celia had a fan in each hand though the edges of the fans were lined with blades. Elena had chained staff which she could manipulate at will and Cesare wielded a bow which doubled as an oddly shaped sword due to the blades on the ends. It was good for long distance fighting, as well as close combat.

"All's fair in love and war." Celia rebutted as she continued in slashing at the boy. Tsuna used the propulsion of his flames to move and manoeuver around the weapons but he couldn't avoid all attacks, so he settled on getting hit by the staff only as he dodged the other two. Tsuna had tried to escape by flying through the air but Elena had wrapped her staff around his leg and forced him towards some desks. He landed with a big crash and he tried to shake it off immediately as the attackers didn't wait for him to recover.

Elena was getting frustrated as she was the only one who managed to hit the boy but he was doing it on purpose and was showing that he wasn't getting as damaged. So in her anger, Elena then rushed Tsuna and pushed him out the window along with her. "Elena!" Celia exclaimed from the top as she looked down.

"She'll be fine, but we have to follow the Decimo." Cesare said as they both then jumped out as well.

Tsuna was fighting with the little girl in midair and then realized that they were both falling. He forgot the fight for a moment and grabbed her before they hit the ground and used his flames to cushion their fall, though the impact was still pretty heavy due to the addition of gravity. He let her go instantly and rolled his way to safety as Cesare nearly came crashing down on his skull along with Celia who landed where his gut used to be.

The brown haired boy moved to get up but winced as he instinctively moved a hand towards his left shoulder. It seemed that the impact did a bit more damage than he would've liked and had only managed to get up on his knee. The trio then rushed towards him again and his Hyper Intuition told him to move quickly but his body wouldn't move. His mind was still cloudy by the impact mixed with his old headache.

"This is your end, Vongola." Tsuna begged his legs to move but he remained in place as the three came closer and closer until they were barely a foot away from him. He flinched as he met eyes with them but he was suddenly swept to the side much to their surprise. Tsuna looked up and found Ryohei.

"O-Oniisan." He said, surprised himself and Ryohei just smiled at him.

"It's me to the EXTREME!" He said or rather exclaimed as he help Tsuna balance himself again. "I found Kyoko and your class so there's nothing to worry about to the EXTREME!" he exclaimed again. "And we took care of the intruders to the EXTREME and led the students to safety." He reported.

"That helped a lot, arigato Onii-san." Tsuna said as he looked towards Cesare who didn't look pleased with the results.

"Thanks to you, school has been disrupted. I'll bite you to death later for this." Hibari seemed to have also made his way towards the duo.

"Hibari-san, thanks for helping." Tsuna looked towards the skylark who just gave him his normal look.

"I will protect Namimori." Hibari said then turned towards Cesare, intent on fighting the man; however Celia stood before her boss, stopping the other boy.

"You won't fight him before you fight me." She said boldly. The skylark still remained indifferent. _"I guess he doesn't mind fighting a girl."_ Celia thought as she positioned herself for a one on one battle.

"Will you be alright, Sawada?" Ryohei asked the boy.

"Yes, I'll manage but please be careful." Tsuna reminded him.

"I'm always careful to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said but Tsuna didn't comment on this as Cesare rushed towards him once again and Tsuna took to the sky but not before Cesare had taken an arrow with a string around it and had shot it towards him. Tsuna whacked it away but Cesare had then manipulated the string so that it would wrap around his hand. He then pulled Tsuna towards the ground.

Ryohei was about to go and check on the students when someone had cleared their throat to get his attention. "Hey, you're gonna have to fight me too." Elena yelled at him as Ryohei just looked at her and laughed.

"I'm sorry but I don't fight little girls." He said and started to walk away.

"You will fight me!" she exclaimed and ran to hit him on the head.

"I told you I can't fight you to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he dodged her staff. "Why did they bring a girl like you here anyways?"

"Because I know how to fend for myself." She said in a serious tone and then went for another hit with her staff. Ryohei had dodged the blow but she immediately changed it to his free moving form and got a nasty hit on him. "If you underestimate me, then you may just get yourself killed." She said but Ryohei still wasn't intent on fighting her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Up in the classroom, Yamamoto was still facing off against the swordsman and they clashed and slashed at each other nonstop. "You are a fairly good swordsman, if we weren't enemies, I would have very much liked to have sparred with you." Raffaele commented as he then bounced Yamamoto's blade of his own and managed to get a small hit on his shoulder.

"Well, it wouldn't be like this if you hadn't turned on the family." The boy said seriously. "I heard what you've done and that is not forgivable." He said and returned each hit.

"It is the Vongola who are to blame. If it weren't for them, then people wouldn't be so afraid and wouldn't have to live in fear of crossing them ever." The man said angrily.

"What are you talking about? The Nono is a nice man and wouldn't threaten anyone that means no harm to him or the family whatsoever." Yamamoto side swiped and then moved back into defense right away.

"That's where you're wrong about the Vongola. They are the type of people who would think of anyone beneath them as lowly servants who are worth nothing more than the dirt beneath their shoes. They harm others who seem weak and useless and only care for themselves." Raffaele spat the facts as though he knew it all.

"Where did you get all this information from?" Yamamoto grunted as he felt the pressure of the other's blade.

"From experience. We've met someone high up on the branch of the Vongola and we've seen what he's done to the poor people of the village he went to. He treated them like dirt, stole what little food they had and had taken their sheep and cows as payment for the land."

"I'm sure that the Nono wouldn't approve of this. He's a great man." The pair eventually made their way through the hallways and down a few flights of stairs. They continued to clash swords and tried to push each other off of themselves. Somehow, they've arrived in the main entrance way where all the shoe cubbies were.

"How can you keep saying this when they've forced a young boy, such as yourself, to fight for them?"

"They never made that choice for me. I've decided to follow Tsuna and trusted him of my own free will. I may have joined because the kid suggested it but I stayed because I wanted to stay beside Tsuna." Yamamoto said out loud.

"So you have no ill thoughts towards the Vongola Decimo?" Raffaele questioned as they remained locked in combat, trying to push the other away.

"No, he isn't a bad guy either. In fact, he's the most selfless guy I know." Yamamoto managed to show the other a small smile. "I don't know who that other man that you've met is, but I'm sure that the Nono wouldn't approve of their behavior." Yamamoto repeated himself. Raffaele paused for a moment as he retreated himself and took a good look at Yamamoto to see if there were any signs of him lying. He really didn't get to finish his cross analysis as they both heard a loud explosion which occurred above them followed by a scream which came from the outside.

"We shall put this battle on pause." The black haired man said sternly as he ran passed the boy and went outside. Yamamoto just followed.

**Okay I lied, I'll have to make this a two shot  
****It was getting pretty long so I decided to cut it here  
****But I promise that I'll get the second part up either tomorrow or the next day  
****Hopefully… maybe… but I'm moving houses so it may take a while**

**Sorry about that hehe  
****Please don't hate me  
****I'll be writing nonstop or as much as I can  
****Haha thanks! ^^**

**And I hope you all enjoyed this!  
****Owari desu~ (tbc)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chiiwasu~!  
****See I told you I'd be back  
****I promised and… I didn't really keep it  
****But I'm glad that you guys really liked this  
****Though I know this idea's been done a lot before  
****Trust me, I read most of them haha  
****But I'm sure you guys wanna get to the chapter already  
****So here it is…  
****We Start!**

**Disclaimer: No rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only write fanfiction**

* * *

Part 2

Gokudera was getting very annoyed with his opponent. He tried to throw bombs at him but he just swiped the flame before it could explode so many of them remained cluttered on the floor. Duilio seemed to be extremely happy, fighting someone who was easily angered like Gokudera. The pair had been fighting for a while now and the poor classroom was getting total with Gokudera using objects to try and slow the other down and Duilio slicing everything in his path.

"You know, you'll never win with a temper like that. I wonder what the Decimo was thinking, picking a person like you who's the most dangerous for him and his own family." The redhead laughed as he disarmed a few more bombs.

"Don't you insult Juudaime. I was the one who came up to him and asked to be his right hand man." Gokudera said. Duilio then rushed him and tried to take his head, but Gokudera knew better and was glad that he knew hand to hand combat. He was able to avoid the attacks but it was harder for him since he was unarmed and the other had two blades. He had tried to find suitable weapons but whatever he found wasn't strong enough to stand up against the others weapons.

"No matter what you get, it won't be able to compare to mine. It's made of the world's best carbon steel and is able to withstand anything thrown against it. It was made flawlessly by the greatest swordsman on earth." The other bragged as Gokudera just scoffed at him.

"There's no such thing as the perfect blade. It'll get damaged eventually; you just need the right tools." He said smugly but it didn't seem to faze the other boy.

"Well, you won't be able to get out of this without losing an arm or something." The attacks didn't cease but Gokudera was trying hard to think of a way out of this battle. He looked around him and noticed all the bombs on the floor.

"_If only I could light all of those, I'll be able to get him in one shot."_ He thought as he looked for something, then something eventually did catch his eye as he spotted his teacher's lighter and his sweater.

"Don't look away!" Duilio came crashing over him and almost got a hit on him but the silverette luckily pushed himself backwards and grabbed the lighter in that same instant. He then grabbed the sweater and looked at the material it was made from. _"Yes, cotton..."_ Gokudera thanked and then made his way towards the windows quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Duilio looked upset that he was getting ditched.

"I'm making my escape." Gokudera said simply as the lighter instantly ignited the sweater and he threw it towards the many bombs scattered on the ground. Duilio's eyes just widened as he realized what the other was trying to accomplish and then tried to get out of the room as well but he was in the middle of the bomb field and narrowly reached the doorway as the explosion erupted. Gokudera shot himself out the window and found a few shrubs underneath him to break his fall. As he landed, he had heard a loud scream and turned his towards the field, unable to believe what he'd seen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hibari didn't feel as though it were a challenge to fight against a girl but when the time calls for it, then he'd have no choice. He wanted to fight the tall blond but he knew the kinds of opponents that weren't meant for him but for someone else. So he left the man to the herbivore. This girl on the other hand, seemed to be an interesting one. Instead of regular weapons, she customized her own fans and made them deadly.

"I hope you won't be disappointed fighting me instead of your first choice." Celia said as she waited for the other to make the first move. However, the boy seemed to be observing first so she couldn't hope for him to move first but if she did, then it was possible that he would disarm her right off the bat.

Celia moved slowly, placing her fans in front of her so as to guard her body. She made her moves slowly in order to not alarm the other boy but he still gave her his hard look none the less. They've remained there for over 5 minutes now, neither moving but soon after, the boy seemed to have finished his observations and then immediately commenced on his attack. This surprised her a bit but she was ready.

Hibari had moved to knock her grip off of her fans and she had to admit that it was a good idea but she was trained to prepare for the worst. "That was a nice thought but I can read people like you easily." She then motioned to slice his wrist in which he blocked with his tonfa. She backed away for a bit as she smiled.

"Hibari-san right?" Hibari didn't answer. "You move better than I thought. The Vongola was smart to recruit you. It's no wonder how you took down our ten other members within the school."

"They were all herbivores." Hibari then clashed with her again. He tried to swipe at her but she dodged, spun on her toes and made the boy back away as well as she swiped the air with her fans as she turned. She stopped herself then launched towards him with her left hand tucked in and waited for the right moment to strike.

"I take it that herbivore is a term you use to classify the weak from the strong." She jumped and kicked at the tonfa and redirected its course, leaving the boy open. Hibari quickly blocked with his other hand and twisted to bring his other arm to hit the back of her knee. She quickly lost balance but she recovered as she backflipped towards the ground. "If this is correct, then what'll you classify me as?" She challenged him.

"Herbivore." He said simply.

"For what reason?" She guarded herself again, waiting for his charge.

"You're too soft." He said as he did charge her like she expected and she was about to move out of the way when he suddenly stopped in front of her and he made to hit her arm but she instantly brought both fans in front of the metal bar to absorb the attack. He indeed hit the fans but the impact that he pushed through was too great and she was sent flying backwards into a tree, knocking the wind out of her.

She grunted as she tried to pick herself up and watched as Hibari stalked towards her. She stood up but her feet were still a bit shaky from the impact. "I'm not finished yet. Just because you got a major blow in, that doesn't mean I'm out of tricks." She leaped into the tree above her and moved swiftly until she was above the boy.

"I expected you to continue on." Hibari smirked and waited for her to come barrelling on top of him. Hibari waited for the attack since she did use this earlier on but when she came out of the tree, instead of aiming for his head, she pushed her foot on his back and pushed him off balance. Hibari turned around to see that she was already bringing her foot up for a kick towards his face. Quickly moving his tonfa, he ducked and whacked her ankle.

The girl winced but she didn't stop her motion and brought her foot down on him. Hibari felt the impact but he then pushed his body forward and made a blow towards her stomach. She doubled over and clutched at the pain. Celia saw that the black haired boy was going to make a move to knock her out but she somersaulted away, keeping a good few feet away from the other.

"For what reason do you have to side with the Vongola?" She exclaimed as she took this time to temporarily distract him.

"I have no reason to aid the herbivore, I'm merely using them to help find a worthy opponent." He said.

"Then there's no reason for you to stay with them once you find that certain opponent right?." She tried to convince them otherwise.

"I have my own personal reasons for remaining." He stayed firm. "There's no further reason for you to oppose me." Hibari put away his tonfas and walked away.

"Wait!" Celia called out in an attempt to try and stop him when there was a sudden explosion from the classroom.

"Herbivore." Hibari growled as he witnessed Gokudera fly out of the window and into the shrubs. "He'll pay for the destruction of school property."

"Hold on a min..." Celia tried to call out again when she caught sight of her boss as a loud scream froze the air.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tsuna just grunted as he landed on the ground roughly but the rope was still present on his wrist and was roughly pulled towards the blond man. Tsuna flew towards the man and was then knocked down by the center of the bow he held. The poor boy was crippled on the ground as the other stood over him, seemingly victorious. Cesare had then turned his bow and forced the blade to the ground. Tsuna then ignited his flames and thrusted himself along the ground, avoiding the deadly blow.

Yes it hurt, but it had to be done. Tsuna turned himself around and got up once again. He instantly burned the rope off and took to the sky in order to gain any sort of advantage that he could get.

"You tried that earlier and it didn't work." Cesare said and then shot another arrow at him like before. But this time, Tsuna knew that it was coming.

"The same trick doesn't work the same time twice in a row." Tsuna prepared as he shot the arrow in his direction.

"Who says it's the same trick." Cesare grinned as the arrow was lit like one of Gokudera's dynamite sticks and was burning fast.

"Luckily for me, I deal with someone who has better dynamite than you do." Tsuna then dodged the arrow and it blew up in the air. Then another arrow made its way towards him right after.

"Never said that I wouldn't try the same trick twice." He exclaimed in his direction but Tsuna didn't panic as he prepared for this. He blasted his flames in the same way he did the X-Burner but in a minimum fashion so as to not cause as much damage. The fire had burned the arrow and the flame ran along the rope until it reached Cesare's hand. He let go immediately and suffered minimal damage but was still annoyed by this flaw.

"Well there was one more thing that you didn't expect." He said as the side of his boots then ignited dying will flames as well and he followed the boy in the air. He tackled him in his state of shock and then continued their fight of hand to hand though Tsuna was having a harder time than the other.

"H-how did you get Dying Will Flames too?" Tsuna struggled to ask in the midst of the fight.

"We had to figure it out ourselves unlike the selfish Vongola who kept the secret of their weapons to themselves." The Gallo head bitterly said which made Tsuna cringe a bit as he listened to the other. "If it weren't for you Vongolas, then we wouldn't have had to suffer and we wouldn't have had to rely on you people either." As he spoke, he started fight a little harder, which put more pressure on boy.

"W-what did they do t-that c-caused you so m-much pain?" Tsuna asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Cesare stated but didn't answer him. Tsuna tried to get away from the close range fight but with Cesare closer than he'd liked him to be, he was once again at a disadvantage and was suddenly grabbed by the man when he had let his guard down for just a brief moment.

"Now this is the difference between you and I. Unlike you, my hands are free to use while yours are what's keeping you up." The blond then bound Tsuna's hands behind him and quickly dove from their high altitude. The brown haired boy found it hard to breath with the air rushing in his face but he knew that if he were to hit the ground at this speed, the other would have won. So in this moment, he struggled to try and reverse their situations.

He threw his head back and it collided with the other's. Tsuna took advantage of this and pulled his hands away from the other's loosened grip. He fought for dominance as he used his legs to climb over the other, using his hands as support to finally push the man underneath him.

"Use your flames!" Tsuna yelled at him but the man didn't listen.

"I wouldn't use it to save a Vongola." He said bitterly as he still refused.

"Then do it to save yourself!" Tsuna exclaimed as he jumped off the other and flew away from him and landed safely on the ground.

"You're soft Vongola." Cesare yelled at him as he eventually did ignite his flames once again and then flew over the crowd of students as the school building behind them had exploded. There was a wave of screams emitting from the crowd and all these screams and yells had drowned out one particular individual's as she was hoisted in the air and carried around by the Italian man.

Tsuna didn't notice at first as his attention was snapped towards the school building and towards his guardian that was falling out from the window. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed as he was about to rush over to save his friend when the voice of the blond man had interrupted him.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, Vongola." He said as he gently landed a few feet away from him with a girl at hand. She was crying out of fear as she looked at Tsuna pleadingly. Coincidentally, she was a girl from his year, in one of his classes.

"Saaya-chan!" a round of voices called out towards said girl as Tsuna then caught sight of Gokudera landing safely in the shrubs. He was relieved for a moment but then focused his attention towards the girl in danger.

"Cesare, let Saaya-chan go. She has nothing to do with this!" Tsuna tried to persuade the man but from the looks of his expression, it didn't seem to convince him otherwise.

"Let's see what the precious Juudaime is willing to do to save a hostage in danger." Cesare said sadistically and pulled out his bow and an arrow and placed in the girl's hands. She trembled as she was forced to take it while the man guided her to hold it in place. He positioned her arms and aimed the arrow right for Tsuna.

"Sawada-kun! Please move out of the way!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"If you move out of the way, Vongola, then there's no guaranteed that she'll be returned unharmed." The girl visibly gasped at this fact, she was now beyond petrified. Tsuna however, just stared at the man and slowly took a step towards them.

"That's a cowardly way of handling the situation, Cesare." He said coolly, taking another step towards them. Everyone watched with faded breath, hoping for both their classmates' safety.

"And what do you plan on doing to stop me from harming her?" He threatened as the blond man's grin became eerie looking as it stretched from ear to ear. "With one misfire, she'll lose a finger and with one bad move of the bow, she could stab herself in her mid-region. Anything could go wrong in this predicament."

"Then she'll just have to hit me." Tsuna looked at the girl, silently asking her to trust him. She wasn't sure if she could do it, but it wasn't like the man was giving her much of a choice as to what she was doing let alone, to where she was aiming. Tsuna had taken a few more steps toward the pair but Cesare wasn't liking the fact that Tsuna wasn't intimidated in the least.

"If you don't stop moving, Vongola, you'll get more holes than you'd like." He threatened.

"I care more for what you're doing to my classmates than what you are trying to do to me." He said sternly much to the surprise of the other students who were watching helplessly.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera stood up and looked at his boss as he went closer and closer towards them. Cesare then released an arrow and it suddenly grazed Tsuna's head but he didn't cease his movement. The man then grabbed another and attempted another shot, forcing the girl to aim towards the boy and this time, it landed in his shoulder. Tsuna winced but he pulled it out and continued on until he was a few feet away from the pair.

"Gokudera!" a familiar voice called out toward the silverette. Said boy had turned his head to the right and saw the baseball lover to be running up to him with the black haired swordsman of the Gallo Famiglia on his left. "What's happening with Tsuna?" He asked worriedly but Gokudera was more worried with the fact that the enemy was standing so close to them casually.

"Yakyuu baka, what's he doing here?" Gokudera's defensive senses were alert to its maximum.

"We've decided to put our fight on hold after we heard an explosion from up above us and a scream that came from the outside." Raffaele explained. Gokudera just eyed him carefully but brought his guard down and then looked towards his Juudaime.

"So what do we do?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera who also assessed the situation.

"There isn't much to do when our boss winds up finding himself a hostage. When he gets to this point, there's no turning back for him." Celia then came walking towards them, clutching her side.

"Celia, are you alright?" Raffaele asked calmly.

"Ah, but Hibari seems to have gotten away." She lowered her head.

"Haha, I guess Hibari left huh?" Yamamoto laughed.

"He seemed really angry that the school building suddenly blew up." She explained. "I think he went inside to go check on the damages." Gokudera just sweatdropped and knew that he'd hear an earful from the prefect. Well, he felt a fight instead of a conversation coming on from the other. "Shouldn't you boys check on him?" Celia asked.

"Naw, Hibari can take care of himself." Yamamoto answered again. "Say, Gokudera, what happened to that guy you were fighting?" Celia then gasped when she looked up at the classroom.

"Did you... to Duilio?" She looked horrified at the sight. However, before the silverette could respond, they heard a loud yell followed by a thud. They all turned towards the school entrance and found the redheaded boy lying flat on his face. The pair from the Gallo Family exchanged glances before rushing up towards their friend.

"Duilio, are you okay? I heard that you were caught up in that explosion." Celia sounded worried.

"Naw, I got away before it touched me." He said with a wide grin despite his clothes being slightly charred and was emitting smoke as though he was recently just burning and his face covered in some sort of soot. The two just sweatdropped but listened to the boy. If he said that he was alright then he was definitely alright.

"Then what sent you flying out the door?" Raffaele asked with no delicacy whatsoever which made Duilio pout when he remembered what had happened.

"Some kid they call the skylark found me and tossed me out of the school." Gokudera and Yamamoto were laughing from where' they were when they'd heard that.

"Serves you right for attacking Juudaime's school!" Gokudera barked at the trio. Just then, he heard a grunt and looked back towards where Tsuna was to find that he was on the ground. "Juudaime!" He exclaimed as Cesare just looked at them.

"You move anywhere close to here and this girl will get her throat slit."

"Sawada-kun!" she cried at the boy in front of her. It appears as though Tsuna had attempted to get the man's arms off of her but he quickly moved the girl as a shield and had easily overpowered Tsuna.

"Why?" Tsuna asked much to the confusion of the other.

"Why what, Vongola?" Cesare had an unamused expression planted on his face.

"For what reason do you have to hate the Vongola so much as to come here and threaten me? The Nono is a man that doesn't take kindly to those who harm innocent people and isn't the type to degrade anybody, so why do you hate the Vongola family?"

"Do you really want to know what your so called family's done to me and the people of our town? You want to know what kind of things they'd done because we had apparently degraded their social status?!" Cesare was raising his voice at this point. "I'll tell you what fate had in store for us when your family had first walked through our town." He spat the words as though they were poison.

Gokudera just watched the scene since couldn't do anything because he knew that Tsuna wouldn't be happy if he tried anything while putting said girl in further danger. So he stayed put and looked at the poor boy who struggled to get back to his feet.

"It's useless you know." Celia interrupted the silverette's thoughts.

"What's useless?" Yamamoto wondered.

"Thinking of a way out of getting her killed. Once boss is like this, then there's no stopping him." She said coldly as though she'd seen it before.

"We aren't even enough to get it out of his mind for a moment." Raffaele added.

"But we can't just let an innocent girl get killed because of us." Yamamoto looked troubled.

"And I can't image what Juudaime would feel after that happens." Gokudera frowned.

"I know you said that you guys were angry with the Vongola for scaring innocent people and treating them badly but you guys don't seem as bad once we started talking to you. What had happened to you guys exactly that caused you to try and attack us here in Japan?" Yamamoto was genuinely curious since he found this group of people somewhat friendly underneath their hatred.

The trio exchanged glances as though they were deciding whether or not to share what they'd experienced and why they all felt so strongly to defeat the Vongola and bring them down. Eventually, they'd agreed since there was a possibility of them to abandon their family as well.

"Well, we've all come from a small town in Italy and we were all like family because of the fact that not many people had lived there." Celia started. "We were all grateful for the Gallo Famiglia, which had originated in this town, whom have protected us from any and all threats that had come our way. They aided in any crisis that had presented itself and were loved by all the townspeople."

Raffaele then took over. "However, one day, there was a group of travellers that had appeared in the town and we welcomed any and all people inside. We gave them the utmost hospitality but they were unsatisfied with what we provided, saying that it was all worthless and demeaning to their social status. We didn't understand what we'd possibly done wrong but the group had taken out their boss' anger on the rest of the town and attacked mercilessly as a 'warning'.

"Many people were injured but they didn't care. All that was mentioned from them was that they were there to only take a short break from their mission and let off some steam before accomplishing it. We were left with a deep scar after they'd gone but not before we had found out whom they were working under." Raffaele finished his part of the story.

Celia then stepped back in to continue. "When we were in the pits of our despair for those who were in dire need of immediate treatment and to those who had suffered major injuries, someone had asked them, 'Who do you work for?' and the leader just turned his head slightly, looking at the man. He answered, 'The Vongola, and you better not cross us again.' After that, our famiglia had sworn its revenge on the family that nearly destroyed our town. They were also the reason for our town to become seclusive and paranoid; we were never the same old friendly town that we once were. Everyone in the town had become bitter and never trusted any outsider, or any person that had ever once crossed them for that matter." Celia felt less spirited after sharing the story and looked at the boys' reaction.

"But if you do somehow take down the Vongola, what good would that be for your town?" Gokudera asked, not understanding their reason still.

"We will have obtained our long awaited revenge for our village." Raffaele answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you'll have gained nothing..." Tsuna exclaimed as Cesare had finished the tale.

"You're wrong! We'll obtain everything that we've wanted." He yelled back as he gripped the girl's neck tighter in his arm.

"But that won't bring your village back to their wonderful, outgoing personality. All you'll be doing is adding more fuel to the fire!" Tsuna tried to reason as he slowly but surely made his way over towards the fuming blond man. Said man had eventually noticed what Tsuna was up to and positioned the girl in front of him so that she would take any hit that came his way.

Tsuna just narrowed his eyes as he thought of a plan to save her.

"Whatever you try won't help you much, Vongola!" Cesare spat as he smiled evilly in the boy's direction. Tsuna didn't listen however, he just remained focus on his target and made a flame in his palm and then froze it with the zero point breakthrough, first edition. "If you're planning on hitting me with that, then good luck." The man challenged him to throw it directly at him.

The brown haired heir then did just that and threw it towards them. Saaya just shut her eyes as she waited for the impact, accepting her fate of death. The many spectators on the upper field just watched in horror as they watched Tsuna chuck the sharp, pointed ice ball towards their fellow classmate. Cesare flinched as he waited for it to make impact, but realized a bit too late that it had missed.

"You were aiming to miss all along!" The man exclaimed as he reacted too late as Tsuna quickly thrusted himself forward with the help of his HDW flames.

"My main priority is the safety of those around me. Whereas you, yourself," The surprise caused Cesare to loosen his grip on the girl in his arms but she was freed entirely after a swift kick to his jaw. "... are flawed in more ways than one." Tsuna then carried the girl immediately and jumped backwards a few good meters.

"Are you all right, Saaya-chan?" The boy took notice of the shaking form in his arms and placed her down gently.

"H-Hai... arigato." She thanked with a small smile on her face. The pair then froze after hearing the man cackle as he lied, sprawled across the ground before them. Tsuna instinctively motioned Saaya to get behind him.

"You think you've won now, don't you? Well, I'll just show you how wrong you really are; especially when you think you can win against my famiglia!" He rested on his knee as he spoke and then stood up in a fighting stance. "We'll just see which one of us that is flawed."

As Cesare was about to make a comeback move after Tsuna had finally saved the hostage girl, Saaya, he was suddenly struck from behind and he grunted as he fell to his knees. "What was..." He turned to see who had come in between their fight and realized that there were about five men behind him who also seemed to be mafiaso. His eyes widened as he tried to get away but they moved fast and restrained him. Tsuna and the girl behind him were both surprised by the sudden attack but they didn't dare move either. Tsuna especially, since he had no idea who these people were and for all he knew, they could be enemies as well.

"Let me go!" Cesare exclaimed as he tried to break free from their grip. However, they weren't as easy to budge as he'd expected. One of the others that just watched the scene then walked over towards Tsuna and Saaya. Tsuna put up his defenses and got ready to fight back but the man then kneeled before him.

"We have secured the suspect, Decimo-sama." He seemed to be reporting to the boy who was caught off guard by the spoken phrase.

"Ah, right." Tsuna just answered dumbfounded.

"Sawada-kun..." the boy looked behind him. "do you know them too?" She still seemed quite frightened.

"N-not really." He answered truthfully. A voice then interrupted their conversation and it drew their attention back towards the blond man.

"Just forget about fighting back, if Tsuna and his guardians were fighting at their full strength, then you would have been obliterated long ago." The browned haired boy had recognized the voice this time and looked around for its source. Tsuna then felt someone land roughly on his head before bouncing off. "You should have wrapped this up a long time ago, Dame-Tsuna, but here you are with a hostage and bruises." Said the small figure in front of the pair.

"R-reborn!" Tsuna said in awe as he looked at the infant in front of him. Another man then escorted the girl back towards her classmates. She was terrified at first but with reassurance from Tsuna, she went along with him.

"What do you mean, we would have been obliterated? I knew you were full of hot air Reborn, but that's just pushing it over the top. Do you not see the state that they and the school are in?" Duilio argued from afar as he and the other 3 were brought towards the circle as well, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto who walked alongside a few more mafia looking men.

"Duilio, shut up or you'll get us all killed for sure." Elena shushed him. Celia just stayed out of the conversation despite being older than the other girl.

"I'm not full of hot air, and if you know what's good for you, you'll listen to that little girl." Reborn had killing intent written all over his person.

"So you were holding back this whole time, Vongola? Do you wish to humiliate us every single time?" Cesare was angered by the fact.

"N-no! You're misunderstanding!" Tsuna hurried with his words to insure that there wouldn't be any more misunderstandings or fights.

"What he means is that we don't come to school fully prepared for any sort of battle." Yamamoto put words into the boy's mouth.

"Then what's with the sword?" Raffaele asked skeptically.

"This was a just in case. I always carry it around." Yamamoto said happily.

"And dynamite was my first weapon choice but it isn't what I'd normally use on famiglia enemies alone anymore either." Gokudera said reluctantly, not wishing to share their weapons with outsiders.

"Alone?" Celia questioned this time.

"We have something called Vongola Rings and Box Weapons but Tsuna doesn't allow us to bring the boxes to school. The kid had also warned us about losing them or getting them stolen, so we all thought it best to leave them in a safe place." The rain guardian explained.

"I've heard rumors about said weapons but wasn't sure of their exact power. However, if they're as powerful as the rumors say, then we wouldn't stand a chance." Raffaele lowered his head in shame.

"But that's still no excuse for getting as beat up as you all are." Reborn exclaimed towards the group of boys. "In a time where your weapons aren't around, you have to be able to defend yourselves using basic defensive moves. If you are unable to do that at least, then you still need more training." The sun arcobaleno said with an evil glint in his eye. Tsuna didn't like the sound of that. "That goes for you two as well." Reborn pointed towards the duo.

Cesare's eyes widened as he had forgotten to factor in the famed box weapons of the Vongola, and realised that they were fighting with their normal, everyday strength. "Well, you beat us fair and square Vongola..." Cesare had finally admitted defeat after his realization of the massive power difference between them.

"Mada mada ne, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said to the boy who was sitting on his legs behind the baby hitman, ignoring the statement just made by the Gallo Head. Tsuna just looked at him with happiness in his eyes when he fully took in the sight of the child in front of him.

"Reborn, I still can't believe you came back." Tsuna said almost exasperatedly.

"Of course, I couldn't have you let them destroy the school. Hibari wouldn't ever forgive you if you'd let that happen. You're just lucky that I got back in time." Reborn said harshly but the brown haired boy didn't care. "However, these people won't be going home to a happy sight. They'll be punished directly by the Nono himself for attacking his precious grandson." The sun arcobaleno said as he had an evil glint in his gaze once again. The Gallo Famiglia members just shuddered at the thought.

"Matte yo, Reborn!" Tsuna said as he motioned to stand up but winced in pain. His two guardians were immediately at his side to assist him but he reassured them that he was alright and attempt a second try to stand on his own. He then went over towards the other. "Y-you can't punish them."

"Why not? They hurt you and your family, not to mention your classmates whom were all innocent to being with." Reborn justified.

"I know that they hurt us and they threatened the school and even exposed my secret on top of it all, but they were the ones who were threatened first. So you can't blame them for not wanting revenge." Tsuna argued back, slightly surprising Reborn.

"Yeah, Tsuna does have a point kid." Yamamoto spoke up behind them.

"Demo, they attacked Juudaime and that's unacceptable." Gokudera argued soon after, rebutting Yamamoto's remark in the process.

"But they did have their reasons." Yamamoto said once again.

"H-hold on... Cesare-san!" Tsuna called out as the man was lifted to his feet and brought over towards the crowd.

"What do you want now, Vongola? I've already handed you victory." Cesare spat at him.

"Please don't hurt bossu~!" Elena exclaimed from her spot. Tsuna just gave her a small smile before he turned back to the blond man.

"Cesare-san, would you mind telling me who you met exactly from the Vongola Famiglia?" Tsuna questioned him. He once again explained the ruthless man that had come to visit them and even started to mention the others that he'd brought with them, as though they were some group working together. In total, he said there were about seven of them. Just then, Gokudera and Yamamoto suddenly recognized the description they were given and started to laugh out loud for a bit, as did Tsuna when he heard it the second time. This time, with the danger out of the way, the description was finally able to sync in fully.

"Ano ne..." Tsuna withheld his laughter for a moment. "The group that you met may have been a group that is part of the Vongola but if this was as far back as you said it was, then I'm sure that it was them."

"Them? Them who?" Duilio questioned as the others just shrugged. All they'd heard from the group were that they were connected solely to the Vongola.

"Judging from the description given to us, it had to be our assassination expert squad who usually act on their own and are usually detached from the family. However, they only use our name so as to boost up their reputation as ruthless hitmen." Reborn explained.

"It's been at least a little over a decade since then hasn't it?" Some of the other Vongola members were chatting amongst themselves now as they reminisced about the old squad.

"Who exactly are you all referring to?" Cesare wasn't liking this game where everyone named those people that attacked them so long ago as 'them' or 'they'. He wished that they'd just spill who they were already.

"Well, they've gotten a whole new team of teenagers now to replace the older members but they're still around the famiglia, helping whenever they're needed. They sometimes even give pointers to the newly formed generation." Another man said.

"Maa, judging from you're expression, it seems like you still don't understand who you were going up against in the past." Reborn confronted the man who was now visibly annoyed.

Tsuna then decided to free the Gallo people from the torture and told them exactly who 'they' were. "The group that we're talking about is our fore mentioned elite assassination squad also known as the Varia." The Gallo's jaws dropped when they heard the name that struck fear into the hearts of anyone that's heard of them.

"Of course, their leader in every generation is a power crazed, high and mighty not to mention lazy yet highly skilled man who can kill in the blink of an eye." Gokudera added on.

"So if you would please find it in your hearts to forgive them, then we'd gladly try to help your home town get back on its feet and help the people recover from the trauma. I'm sure that they didn't mean to cause you... much harm." Tsuna hesitated with the last bit. "If possible, we'll even gather them again and get them to aid as well. If they were to come back, then the healing process might be even faster after that." Tsuna tried to reason out.

Cesare just looked at the boy who was genuinely trying to reach out to him and help. His gaze then fell as he felt ashamed of his previous actions of trying to kill this boy who had no intention of killing him from the beginning. He had tried to rid the world of someone who was, in his eyes, destined to make it better than it was presently.

"I humbly await any punishment that befalls upon myself, Decimo-san, but I ask that you please spare the others for their actions as well." Cesare kneeled, surprising Tsuna and his guardians.

"No, you don't have to ask something like that..." Tsuna obviously wasn't comfortable with the situation of someone kneeling towards him.

"Why should we take orders from you?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, at least he's being honest and honing up to his mistakes." Yamamoto easily forgave the man.

"You should learn to be harsher, Yakyuu Baka!" Gokudera exclaimed but Yamamoto just laughed in response.

"What should we do, Reborn?" Tsuna had no idea where to go from this point.

"This is your call, Tsuna. As the future boss, you have to learn how to deal with these types of situations."

"W-Well," Tsuna took consideration in his words and of the other's feelings before making his verdict. "I'm sure that deep down, you really didn't mean anything that you've done but I also know that the things that you did to my famiglia and to innocent people is unforgiveable." From the sound of things, Cesare knew that neither he nor the others would get off the hook as easily as he'd hoped; despite the kind demeanor that the boy in front of him carried. "So maybe... I could ask the Nono to give you a light punishment in exchange for you to cooperate with our famiglia from now on." Tsuna just smiled as he looked at the man straight in the eyes.

"But our actions in the past... how could you ask such a thing?" Cesare was genuinely confused by the boy's suggestion. It was just too much for him to understand.

"It was our fault for not keeping our famiglia in check and because of it, we seemed to have ruined the lives of innocent people as well. So if you are willing to forgive us, then we'll forgive you in return and would accept you back into our alliance too. But, that's only if the Nono agrees..." Tsuna trailed off and scratched his head sheepishly.

"You know, things in the past can't be erased but they can be forgiven and forgotten. So if you accept Tsuna's offer and give us your complete loyalty and trust, then we'll offer you whatever you need in return." Reborn reinforced what his student had said. In truth, he was happy with the way Tsuna had handled the situation and thought the solution to be an acceptable one. However, that didn't make him forget what had happened prior to his arrival.

"That is very kind of you to offer us." Cesare bowed his head gratefully. "On behalf of the Gallo Famiglia, I humbly accept your gracious offer and swear our loyalty towards the Vongola Decimo and towards his family." They were all then dismissed as they were picked up by a large helicopter that came down from the sky. Reborn had told them to relay what had happened here to the Nono. With that said, they then took off.

"Phew, we saved the school from being destroyed." Yamamoto let out a sigh of relief as he looked at the building, though it had a huge hole on the side thanks to Gokudera's bombs.

"Ano, Reborn-san, where have you gone for the past 24 hours?" Gokudera ignored the swordsman and looked towards the infant for answers.

"I had been summoned to Italy by the Nono because of some information that had been gathered. There had also been a report that Namimori, namely Tsuna and his guardians, would get attacked by a grudge bearing famiglia; so I was called over to get some help and to show where the place that they'd most likely attack would be." He explained to them.

"So you knew beforehand that we were going to get attacked and didn't tell me about it?" Tsuna whined.

"I found out when I had gotten to Italy. Of course I would have told you immediately if I had known, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn sounded a little defensive at this point. "At least I brought help to help retain them."

"I-I guess." Tsuna gave in to the explanation.

"Now, enough chat, we have some more important business to take care of as of right now." Reborn turned their attention to the students who were all wondering if it was over or not and wondered if they were still in danger.

"What do we tell them?" Tsuna seemed to panic a little.

"We'll just say that there was a terrorist attack." Gokudera suggested.

"We can't say that!" the brown haired boy objected immediately.

"There isn't much else to say other than the truth. Where's the harm if they know?" Yamamoto seemed to be taking this rather lightly.

"Them knowing is the harm!" Tsuna felt like he could just drop dead right then and there. "But I guess we don't have much of a choice in the matter." He sighed and then walked over towards the large group. "A-Ano, minna-san!" Tsuna called out towards them but they were still talking in slight panic and worry amongst themselves. The boy tried to get their attention one more time but it still didn't seem to work.

Gokudera finally stepped in and exclaimed that they listened to his precious Juudaime. Tsuna thanked him in a regretful sort of way but the silverette didn't seem to notice and was just happy to receive his boss's praise.

"Ja, minna, I just wanted to let you all know that you are safe now and that the people have been taken into custody and are returning back to Italy." Tsuna exclaimed much to their relief but some person just suddenly blurted out a random question.

"So, what does that make you guys?" he exclaimed towards them.

"Well we are part of an Italian Mafia called the Vongola Famiglia and Tsuna is next in line to becoming the boss." Yamamoto told everyone. There were many feelings of shock, gasps and surprise emitting from the crowd at this newfound information. They were especially surprised at the fact that the person who was most famous around the school for being 'Dame' was the next heir.

The questions didn't stop there of course and they were forced to answer every single one of them since Reborn had insisted that they all know. Gokudera, later had then threatened them all to keep their mouths shut about the new facts that they've learned and to keep it to themselves and not blurt it out to their outside friends and family.

"If any of you, both teachers, students and any other person here, tell this to anyone who was not involved, then we'll be forced to find you and those who know the secret and you wouldn't want to know what happens after that." Everyone, even the adults, paled at the silverette's words for they had seen what he was capable of doing. "And trust me, with our networking, we'll be able to find you in a blink of an eye."

They were all then instructed to get back to their classrooms and to temporarily forget what had happened that day. Tsuna had promised the principal, with Reborn's word, that they would pay for the repairs for the school and was even guaranteed that by the week's end, the school would be as good as new. Once Hibari was informed of the repair project, he quietly left the scene. Ryohei had been with the large student body, making sure that no one had hurt themselves and even went as far as to heal them with his sun flames.

Meanwhile with Tsuna, once they had returned to their *ahem* destroyed classroom, thanks to Gokudera, Tsuna and his two guardians were then bombarded with questions that didn't get to be asked outside. "So why were you chosen to be the next in line?" Someone asked.

"Well it seemed that I'm a descendant of the man that had started to family about a hundred years ago, and since the Nono, whom is the ninth boss of the family, doesn't have any family, I'm next in line." Tsuna tried to stay calm when answering.

"So you were forced to be the next heir sure, but why'd you have to force Gokudera and Yamamoto to join to? That's just cruel!" Some accused the poor boy.

"Hey! Juudaime didn't force anyone to do anything. The whole reason why I'm here in the first place is because of Juudaime. Besides, I was involved in the mafia since the day I was born." Gokudera exclaimed as he challenged them to accuse his precious boss of doing anything else that was bad.

"And I stayed of my own free will. I could've left at any time I wanted but decided to stay." Yamamoto just smiled happily as he answered. The person that had asked just shrunk backwards, regretting asking the question.

"A-ano..." this time, it was Saaya who had interrupted. "Isn't it dangerous to be a part of the mafia? Why would you force yourself to pursue this?" She felt really bad for the boy when she'd heard that he was forced to take on the role.

"Well, it is dangerous yes but thanks to this, I was able to meet all of my wonderful friends and was able to live my life more enjoyably thanks to it. So I'm grateful that my life had turned out this way, no matter how dangerous because I know that they'll always be there to help me just like how I'll always be there to help them in return." Saaya just smiled at the response and nodded in understanding.

"Yokatta ne, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko murmured to herself as she watched as the boy was the center of attention and was glad that he finally got his well-deserved praise; even if he was getting overwhelmed by the attention and looked like he was going to faint. But either way, she was happy that they were acknowledging him positively now, especially after all of those years of being made fun of and bullied.

In time, this became common knowledge to every single person in the building about those who were involved in the mafia. They all had learned that Tsuna was the boss of a large Mafia family, and that Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and surprisingly, Hibari were all his guardians. Even the fact that Kyoko had known this all along and that Reborn had been disguising as various people in the school was known as well. And just as he was feared by Tsuna, Reborn had become a frightening figure inside the school as well.

Also, no one had dared to utter a single word about this outside of school grounds for they were scared of the consequences, nor did they want to even know what those consequences consisted of.

Back in Italy, the Gallo Famiglia had kept to their word to be nothing but loyal towards the Vongola Family; just as how the Vongola had kept its word to help restore the once broken town. Through time, the townspeople had regained their once lost friendly atmosphere and love for travellers. The Nono had taken into consideration what his grandson had suggested and decided that if that's what he felt towards the family that attacked him, then he couldn't oppose.

He had punished them but not as much as Reborn would have liked. However, he was glad that the boy was growing to be a fine heir to the family and felt that one day, he would surpass himself and all the previous bosses and make the Vongola stronger than ever before.

**Hoorahhhh! I finally finished it~  
****Writers Block really sucks…  
****For both readers and writers lol  
****But at least I finally got it up ne?  
****It may seem a little rushed  
****but I just wanted to put it up as fast as possible  
****please excuse any mistakes found...**

**Hope you'll forgive me… ^^  
****And thanks for reading along!  
****If you guys want an epilogue or spin off  
****Just review or pm me and I'll see what happens :P  
****Owari desu~**


End file.
